Show Me The World
by ChemicalKlarolineDrug
Summary: Human A/U Oneshot. Takes place in the 18th century. Caroline wants to sail the sea and asks Klaus to show her the world before she dies.


**Author's note: Klaroline human A/U one shot. This takes place back in the 18th century. I've been reading a lot of pirate Klaroline fanfics and thought of this. I am laughing hysterically like a crazy girl right now, because I have a test tomorrow and I just spent an hour writing this. *cackles like evil villain* Okay, i'll go study now. xoxo Klaroline23**

**Show Me The World**

* * *

"Lady Caroline, it is not safe for you to be so high up. The cold will aggravate your already sickly body—or even worse, you might fall down!" Mary, the petite servant ushered, trying to push Caroline back into her chambers. Laughter escaped Caroline's pale, sickly lips. Mary was always so anxious and worried about Caroline, it was amusing to watch her large brown eyes constantly look around in fear.

"So, what if I fall down? I'm already dying, why does it matter?" Caroline asked, earning a gasp from her maid.

"Lady Caroline, do not say such horrid things! Do you not know that words become true?" Mary asked, bewildered by Caroline's comment. Instead of listening to her maid, Caroline leaned her body closer to the edge of the tower. The dark blue waves thrashed madly down below, occasionally sending drops of salty water to Caroline's face. She closed her eyes and smiled. She gazed down the murky water. She couldn't see anything, only darkness.

"I wonder what's deep down in the waters…mermaids, perhaps? Or maybe there are bright red starfish that light the sea. I wish I could go down and see what happens down there myself…or better yet, I wish to sail the sea. I want to explore the seven seas. I want to know what lies behind the ocean."

"It is improper for a lady to do such things! Those jobs are for men only! Please, lady Caroline, let us go back to the mansion. The wind is getting strong, I am worried that it will snatch the health away from you completely." Caroline rolled her eyes at Mary. Why didn't anyone understand? She seemed so stuck in this small town. She wanted to explore the seas, yet the elders always chastised her when she spoke of the idea.

Caroline remained silent, her eyes not leaving the blue waters. She did not move from her position. The wind started roaring loudly and rain droplets started tapping against her eyelashes. She could hear Mary's voice desperately call for her to go back inside. Caroline tilted her head slightly upwards to face the sky. A storm was coming, yet she was smiling. Suddenly, the wind picked up again, causing Caroline to fly forward into the air.

"Lady Caroline!" Mary screeched as she ran forward to grab Caroline's dress, but she was too late. The blonde figure was gone. The only thing remaining were the pieces of her blue dress that the wooden splinters of the tower managed to grab.

* * *

She was underwater.

Opening one eye slowly, she looked to see what was happening. A grin crept up her pale, ghastly face as a school of silver fish passed through Caroline's long, thin fingers. The underwater world was as beautiful as she had always imagined. Brightly colored corals lit the ocean, while stingrays and eels lazily swam by.

Was she breathing? Surely she needed oxygen to breathe. Yet she felt nothing in her lungs. How was she still alive? She did not care. This was much better than being trapped in a house, staring at the plain walls for the whole day.

Her throat was starting to itch and burn, but the smile never left her face. She felt her soul starting to leave her body. Her body bobbed up and down slowly in the water. The whole world went black.

* * *

"Captain, we got something!" a voice hollered from the deck.

"What is it?" Klaus yelled from the bottom deck. All sorts of items from the storm arrived to their ship, riding the waves. Most of the things were garbage and worthless items, though. Things like dresses, broken parasols, children shoes and top hats that were blown away from the wind were dragged out of the water.

"It's a girl!" Klaus' head perked up slightly. A girl? That was something they didn't see every day. He threw the tangled, dirty net he had been holding to the side as he hastily made his way to the top.

His men were right. There was indeed a girl lying, unconscious on the deck. She wore a worn blue dress, which he assumed used to be beautiful and belonged to royalty. Wet seaweed tangled around her legs, hugging the bare white skin. Her golden hair was damp and was thrown in all directions. Strong light seemed to radiate from her body. She was beautiful.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open. The sunlight blinded her momentarily, but was soon blocked by a figure. She felt the ground beneath her was rocking slightly. Her body jolted up quickly. Her head spun around wildly as her eyes took in the scenery. She was on a large, black and rather smelly ship. Ropes and nets were scattered carelessly on the floor. Men that wore worn, dirty rags ogled her every movement.

"Are you all right, love?" the man next to her asked. He had a thick British accent asked. She had never heard a British accent before. It was a lovely sound.

"Who are you?" her voice came out surprisingly quiet.

"I am Niklaus Mikaelson, I am the captain of the ship," the man replied softly.

"We found you drifting with the waves. Who are you, and where did you come from?" Niklaus asked. He had so many questions, but he had just met the girl. She must feel strange in this environment. He decided to give her space.

"My name is Caroline Forbes. I come from Mystic Falls," the beautiful golden-haired girl said.

"Well, miss Caroline Forbes, we will help you safely return to your family and friends," Klaus said kindly. Yet some part of him felt sad already, even though he had just met the girl.

"No, no, please. I do not want to go back there," Caroline pleaded, grabbing onto Klaus' arms. Klaus' eyes widened in surprise as a small smile crept up his face.

"Please, I beg you. I want to stay here. Please let me stay here," Caroline said again, her voice firm. Her body collapsed slightly in fatigue, but Klaus caught her in his strong arms. She was now pressed against his chest. He moved her carefully so her face was looking at his.

"Are you sure? This is not a proper place for a lady. We meet all sorts of monsters and other dangerous creatures in the sea. We lack food and fatal diseases roam through the men. Are you sure you want to stay here?" Klaus asked, his blue eyes looking straight into her blue orbs, serious. He hoped her reply would be yes.

"I am already dying. My last wish is to see the world," Caroline whispered softly. Klaus looked, surprised at the girl in his arms. He now noticed her pale, sickly face. She looked fragile and weak, yet the light that radiated from her body was strong. He leaned in slightly, his lips brushing her cheeks. A shiver ran down Caroline's spine as she felt his lips touched the edge of her ear.

"Then I'll show you the world," he whispered.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this? I know it's a bit short, but hey, like I said: test tomorrow! Please review and leave your thoughts! I want to know what is going on in that brain of yours (okay, that sounded a bit weird). **


End file.
